


Their Most Prized Possession

by misura



Category: Hark! A Vagrant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three Watsons tell all! (Well, no, actually. Just their most prized possession.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Most Prized Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/gifts).



"Jam!" Stupid Watson said, holding up the jar. On the label, a kind soul (or possibly a fatherly feeling, well-functioning sociopath) had written: 'when found, please return to 221B Baker Street with person attached, in good health and in possession of all his limbs et cetera and so on'.

"Sherlock!" Gay Watson said, pointing at a picture of him and Sherlock at a crime scene - there were smiles all around, even on the corpse, which seemed quite a feat, indeed.

"My sanity and good reputation," said Original Watson. "AND I WANT THEM BACK BEFORE I KILL SOMEONE!" (comment from SH: _after_ would do you little good, indeed. bring milk, please.)


End file.
